The present invention relates to a system for controlling coming and going personnel at an important facility such as a nuclear power plant and the like.
A conventional gate for controlling the coming and going personnel is operated only for checking whether a person is qualified to enter a control area or not. For instance, in order to check the qualification of a coming person, various personal information are stored in the system; the coming person makes the system read his ID card and the like in order to make the system identify his personal information; and the system judges whether the person is qualified to enter the control area or not by retrieving his personal information based on the input from his ID card and the like.
The gate for controlling the coming and going personnel is at least provided with a card reader for reading the ID card and a gate to control passage of the coming and going personnel. Whether the coming person carries a dangerous substance with him or not is checked by a metal detector and the like used in air ports and other various places other than the gate for controlling the coming and going personnel, and the passage of the coming person is manually controlled. An example of prior art of a facility to control the coming and going personnel is disclosed in JP-A-11-352032 (1999).
In accordance with the prior art, only a metallic product is detected as a dangerous substance. If the control area is a power station, for instance, metallic tools and the like are brought in frequently, and the coming person has to bring in the tools through another gate than a gate for controlling the coming person. Moreover, because only a metallic product is detected, the prior art is not effective when dangerous explosives are brought in. Accordingly, a gate for controlling the coming and going personnel, which can readily detect dangerous explosives in addition to control coming and going personnel, is required.